The Main Point of this Story is?
by EMOLOGIC
Summary: After Nagisa graduated from his middle school. it seemed Koro Sensei left him with more then enough eduction to apply for the scholarship at Ouran Academy. After being accepted Nagisa excitedly awaits for another school year to begin. Hoping for a normal school experiences in a rich kids high school. It seemed normal enough him at least.
1. Chapter 1

Nagisa made his way past the school gates. Nervous for his first day of school. He got accepted into the school later then the rest of the students. Due to a mishap with papers. He hoped he could get along with the rest of the students fine or they didn't make fun of him due to his appearance.

The sun seemed sunnier today. not a cloud in the sky. Which Nagisa took as a sign of it probably going to be a good day.

He made it his class on time... despite getting lost more then a few times.

"hello, I am Nagisa Shiota," He said, Introducing himself to the class. Before his teacher directed him to a seat.

he felt the eyes of a few students giving him funny looks. He ignored it and pressed on with class. Till it was lunch... He ate by himself in the classroom as the rest of his piers went to the cafeteria.

He missed his old school... To more exact he didn't miss his old school at all. He missed his Class. Class 3-E...The building, his friends... His teacher.

He gave himself a mental slap. He was going to have a fun first day of school! and that was final!

The rest of the day went by in a blur of school work...

Soon the school bell rang. Nagisa let out a sigh. He made his way out of the classroom with the rest of his piers. A feeling of dread overcame him. He had the sense that something bad was going to happen.

and just as he had shook that feeling off. A pair of twins hooked his arms and dragged him away.


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa looked puzzled at the two twins that had started to drag him off. they were in his class? weren't they?

"I'm Hikaru," one of them said.

"and I'm Kaoru," The other one said.

"and your knew here so we're showing you around!" They both said at the same time with a grin that made them seem like devils.

"ah...?" Nagisa said.

They defiantly weren't really showing him around. cause they passed by the usual spots you would show to new students.

Finally they stopped at what seemed to be a music room?

"um... why here?" Nagisa asked as the two opened the doors.

A gust of breeze flew some flower petals out and a bright light shown from inside.

"welcome to the host club~" a sing song voice rang from inside.

Once Nagisa's eyes got adjusted he saw what lay await inside. Five boys dramatically posed.

"it's us boss" the twins said. "and we brought the new girl!"

New girl? Nagisa thought confusedly until he realized they were talking about him. He knew he should have worn something more manly sense he didn't have the school uniform.

"oh bring her over!" the one who welcomed them in said. The twins shoved Nagisa over to him.

"I am Tamaki Souh." He said introducing himself. "come take a seat with me."

"um no!" Nagisa said finally getting a chance to speak. He didn't even bother trying to tell him he was a dude as he tried to make a break for it. Of Course the twins blocked his path and soon he was dragged back.

The Tamaki dude seemed to have melted at the rejection Nagisa gave him. He would have felt bad...But right now he had no Idea what was going on and was also irritated at being called a girl.

"looks like boss can't get tomboys to like him! we win the bet~" the twins sang as they danced around their fallen boss.

"wha...?" Nagisa said confused.

A boy also in his class came up to him. He had brown hair and brown eyes and a gentle smile.

"sorry about them, they had a stupid bet. I am Haruhi by the way." He said to Nagisa. Nagisa could hear bickering of the three in the background.

"Um I am Nagisa...and could you tell them I am actaully a boy?" Nagisa said. Then the room went silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa sighed.

"yeah that's right I am actaully a boy," He said.

The blond Tamaki burst out laughing.

"I didn't lose the bet!" Tamaki said confidently.

"um...boss is that all your concerned about?" the twins asked of him. "the chick is a dude or so he says?"

Tamaki paused mid laughter and gave a weird look at Nagisa.

"a...boy?" Tamaki said finally catching on.

"well sense I am not really needed anymore for this bet thing...um I am going to leave..." Nagisa said.

He just wanted to get out of this weird situation. But of course fate denied what he wanted and Renge the host clubs manager arose from the floor boards.

"wait!" she called to the heavens it seemed. "thou shall stay new comer!"

She laughed evilly as Nagisa stood half way out the door.

"you know what this club needs! a trap! they have been risen to popularity recently and who doesn't dig a guy who looks like a girl!" She said like she was advertising for a commercial.

Nagisa looked very down with everything right.

"sorry... But I have to delcine this offer..." Nagisa said.

"no one gave you a choice! your joining or we are going to make sure everyone is going to think your a girl!" She proclaimed again.

"What no!" Nagisa said.

"yes," Tamaki chimed in.

then another host with glasses closed the book he was reading.

"Nagisa. If you don't join the host club I would be please to share to everyone everything I know about you and help spread the rumors of you being a girl," The host with the glasses said very intimidating. "and trust me I know a lot about you."

Nagisa gulped. He could tell he didn't want to get this guy on his bad side. .

"fine...I'll stay..." He said quietly.

"Yay! thank you mommy for the help!" Tamaki said as he hugged him.

"well lets all introduce ourselves! you already know the twins, haruhi, and myself~" Tamaki said. "over there is Kyoya, Mori Senpai and Honey Senpai,"

The host with the glasses nodded and went back to his book. the Mori host grunted. Which Nagisa didn't know if it meant if it was a good thing or not.

"nice to meet you Nagisa!" Honey Senpai said. "want some cake?"

"um no thank... Nice to meet you as well." Nagisa said. Oh great, now he stuck with a bunch of weirdos for the rest of his high school lifetime. Well at least it's tad bit more normal then being in a classroom for assassination.

"Well then, let me teach you how to be a host!" Tamaki said with a flourish.


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa gulped as Tamaki the leader of the host club led him around the club room. He soon showed him how to be a proper host. It wasn't long before he figured being a host was much like being an assassin. You have to key into the guest behaviors and manorisms. So you can act the way that would please them. Although instead of killing them in the end. You make sure they leave with a smile.  
"Okay~ my new son~ your turn to try being a host!" Tamaki said.  
There was many things Nagisa didn't understand and one of them was the whole 'daddy mommy family thing' that was going on.  
He served two girls who were gigglly and full of energy and hype. Soon it was over and Nagisa was absolutely exsauted. Being poked fun of and being called a girl by almost everyone gets to you. Although the pair did leave quite happy.  
"good job Nagisa! Don't worry you will get used to it adventally. Trust me." Said Haruhi.  
"Um, thanks. Did you want to do this or...?" Nagisa said out of curiosty.  
"well not at first. But I love it here actaul. Just don't tell anyone I said that," Haruhi said.  
Nagisa frowned. So the black mailed or by some other means forced someone else to be a part of the club. Odd Indeed.  
Haruhi was dragged off somewhere by the twins and Nagisa out of habit pulled out a notebook and wrote all that he learned today down in it. Mentioning what Haruhi said as well. Knowing there wasn't actaul to assassinate here or anything. But he had a feeling he would need this infomation in the future.  
The club came to a close and they were dismised. He walked back home. Pondering all that had occured that day. Or if it actaul did happen.


End file.
